The present invention relates to a method for focusing and calibrating a display screen which is coupled to a video camera where the display screen is not visible to the eye during the focusing and calibration process.
Digital video cameras have been developed which may be coupled to the display screen of an electronic instrument such as an oscilloscope for taking pictures of and recording visual events. In such applications the camera is coupled directly to the display screen and, hence, the display screen is not visible to the user's eye. What is necessary, therefore, is a method for focusing and calibrating the image trace of the display screen.